


Love is Patient Love is Kind

by IWriteFicsAndTragdies



Series: PortalPunks [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Character, Literal Sleeping Together, Mutual Pining, Useless Lesbians, Vampires, Victorian, You will feel like you ate a cup of sugar reading this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 01:45:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18790501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWriteFicsAndTragdies/pseuds/IWriteFicsAndTragdies
Summary: Just some drabbles about a couple of useles lesbians written by one.





	Love is Patient Love is Kind

**Author's Note:**

> title from She Keeps Me Warm  
> Ok I really hope y'all like this  
> I made playlists for these two  
> Artemis https://open.spotify.com/user/vfdunnmnbbthymq8yz2ds58vh/playlist/2LcEdpRgH9Sicyac4PcXf5?si=lJhH_0pRToaXrSpevRDF_A  
> Claire https://open.spotify.com/user/vfdunnmnbbthymq8yz2ds58vh/playlist/18V4i5WeeE1sQq1htdWvyP?si=l0Ul90LlQtWZBz8h5Aeejw

Claire followed Edward through the streets, the sun was just barely setting and the elegant shops that she frequented were being replaced with less respectable places to patron. Edward stopped in front of what looked to be a pub called The Hunter's Moon. It was a seedy looking place with fading paint and cracked windows. She followed Edward as he went inside.

"Eddie, you back already?", a person behind bar said, they turned around and time seemed to slow down, the first thing Claire noticed was she was stunning, her lips were pulled into a coy smirk her wild curls just a shade darker than her skin. Then the girls eyes landed on Claire and she couldn't breathe, they were two different colors one a rich deep brown the other a vivid green. "So who's this," she smiled and exposed long pointed fangs.

"Oh yes Claire show my sister, Artemis the thing," Edward said. Claire took a deep breath and started humming, next to her a young girl who looked like Claire appeared next to her.

"Artemis, meet Lucy my twin sister, she died thirteen years ago".

 

<3

 

So what's your middle name?", Artemis asked leaning on the bar. 

"Pour Quoi?" Claire asked looking up from her book. All Artemis knew that it was in French, she wasn't one to read much but she could watch Claire read for hours with no end, she would bite her narrow bottom lip and she would tuck her dark hair behind her ears letting Artemis get a full view of her pale face. She was adorable.

"I'm trying to get to know you I'd tell you mine but I never got one or a last name for that matter."

"I thought your last name was Hayle."

"Nope just Eddie's, wait you didn't think we were actually siblings did you?", Claire said nothing in response, "I was human not an elf before.... you know.", Artemis said gesturing to the two small scars on her neck. 

"Well it's Belle,"

"That's pretty,"

"Well that's what it means," Claire looked back down at her book, her face just a little bit more pink.

 

<3

 

"Well that's quite the portrait," Artemis said looking at the giant thing above Claire's fireplace, it featured a tall well groomed man with Claire's dark eyes, a thin fair women with the same dark hair as Claire, in front of them two identical girls wearing dresses in opposite color schemes the one who's hair was pulled back in a ponytail wore blue and white, while the one who's hair was plaited down her back wore white and blue. 

"Yes well it was the last portrait my father commissioned before my sister's untimely passing," a soft smile appeared on Claire's face, "I rember when it came in my mum threw a party and Lucy kicked a boy who said she she couldn't play with them,".

Artemis's hand started to move towards Claire's. Their fingers start to gently brush against each others. If Artemis could blush she would be right now.

"What are you guys doing!" a loud voice shouted from behind them.

"Holly Fuck!", Artemis yelled as Claire jerked her hand a blush tinting her face.

"Nothing Lucy! Stop being such a pest," Claire yelled turning around to yell at her spectral sister.

"Surrrreeeee, "nothing"," Lucy said throwing a transparent arm around her living sister. She turned her head and addressed Artemis, "Hey 'mis guess which one's me.".

 

<3

 

Artemis looked over to where Claire was sleeping peacefully, Artemis felt that this was one of the moments where Claire was the most beautiful. She always looked so tired and Eddie's latest fuck up didn't help with the stress. Right now was one of the fewest times where she looked completely relaxed.

Artemis could see that Claire was stirring, "Good morning my violet," Artemis said pressing a kiss to Claire's forehead. 

"Good morning my love," Claire said kissing Artemis right on the lips, before getting up and moving to her closet. 

"What are you going wear today, black, black or black?" Artemis teased from her place on their bed.

"Oh ha ha. What are you going to wear a button up shirt and slacks again," Claire shot back grabbing a black dress.

Artemis threw a pillow at Claire, she giggled and threw it back. The morning devolved into a pillow fight, filled with kisses and laughter.


End file.
